Thank you
by panda-obsessed-angel
Summary: Just a simple one-shot. His death meant everything to her, and only one person would be able to comfort her. SasuSaku, NaruSaku


Author's notes: Here is just a little on shot for a friend of mine. I won't be able to update too much, so I'm really sorry. Anyway, please read and thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

"blah"-talking

"_blah"-thinking_

_"**blah"-flashback**_

* * *

_I hate myself!_

That was the only thought that was running in her mind as she threw a kunai towards a tree. She hit the middle, yet the force of the kunai was not enough to stick to the target. She growled as she threw another kunai yet again.

_I hate myself!_

The wind blew past her, her pink locks flowing with the wind. Sweat dripped down her face as she threw another kunai towards the target. She missed again, and she groaned in frustration.

She dropped the kunai she was holding and she let herself fall to the ground. Tears fell down as Sakura faced the sky. She sobbed as she stared at her hands.

They were very smooth and soft. She touched her hands gently before she glared at it. She glared at it with all her might before she grabbed her kunai and stabbed her hand multiple times.

Blood began to flow down and more tears fell. She stared at the blood. She raised the kunai again, as if attempting to stab her hand again, when someone grabbed her fist.

"Sakura-chan...Stop it!" exclaimed a blonde haired boy as Sakura struggled to get out of Naruto's firm grip. She glared at Naruto and the fox boy saw a mixture of emotions in her green orbs.

He saw sadness, bitterness, anger...but most of all, hatred. Naruto loosened his grip on Sakura's wrist and Sakura began sobbing.

"I-I hate myself!" screamed Sakura as she faced the ground. Naruto stared at his teammate sadly. It was a terrible loss for the whole village, even though he betrayed them once. He came back, and that was all that matters. When he came back, he served the village well, and everyone was thankful. His death affected many people, yet it affected her the most.

Sakura glared at her bloody hand, and she sobbed again.

"Na-naruto...It was my fault he died. I was too weak to protect myself!" she screamed. Naruto stared at Sakura and held her by the shoulders.

"Sakura-chan...He died protecting you because he wanted to." said Naruto as he shook her. He hated seeing her like this. Sakura looked down and Naruto saw more tears fall to the ground.

"He did not need to protect me if I was strong enough." said Sakura as she refused to face Naruto.

_It's my fault...I hate myself!_

Naruto stared at Sakura miserably. She can't understand.

"Sakura...if you died, he would suffer more than he is now." said Naruto seriously, that if this wasn't a serious matter, Sakura would have probably doubted it was Naruto she was talking to.

"Naruto...he did not even get to fulfill his goal. All because of me...selfish me!" screamed Sakura in outrage. Naruto could not take it anymore. He hated seeing her unhappy, if only she really knew.

Naruto stood up and stared at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, stop blaming yourself! He protected you because he loved you!" said Naruto angrily. Sakura turned away and a few tears escaped her eyes.

**_"Naruto! Behind you!" exclaimed Sakura as she dodged a kunai from the sound nin. Naruto looked behind him and managed to stab the enemy expertly. _**

**_Sakura smiled before she turned and punched a sound nin and then she flipped backwards to avoid another kunai._**

**_Sasuke breathed fire towards a sound nin before moving into a fighting stance. He looked around. He turned and saw Naruto charging at two sound ninjas._**

**_He then turned the other way and saw Sakura dodge a few shruikens. He sensed a sound ninja behind him before he turned around and attacked the sound nin._**

Sakura looked down and Naruto sat down in front of her.

"I-I just wish he didn't die..." muttered Sakura sadly as she played with a few strands of grass. Naruto looked away and he forced a smile onto his face.

"Sakura-chan...Do you want to go eat some ramen?" he asked. Sakura faced him with red puffy eyes and she smiled at him sadly.

"Naruto...I know you're sad too. Even though you always say both of you are rivals, you were bestfriends." said Sakura gently. Naruto's smile disappeared as he stared straight at Sakura.

"He was the closest thing I had to a brother..."

_**Naruto performed a few seals and perfect replicas of him appeared beside him. Naruto smirked before he raised a kunai and his bunshins did the same. They began attacking.**_

_**Sakura smiled at Naruto's idea before she threw a kunai towards another enemy. The enemy was too stupid to dodge it and it hit him. Sakura grinned before she looked around.**_

_**She saw Sasuke fighting off three sound ninjas. Sakura gave a determined look before she turned around and fought another sound nin.**_

_**Sasuke then finished off the three ninjas with just one blow of fire before he turned towards his two teammates.**_

_**He could sense that Naruto was having fun, but when he turned towards Sakura, he saw that a sound nin was sneaking behind her.**_

**"_Sakura!" he said and Sakura turned around, only to see Sasuke in front of her. Sakura's eyes widened as a sound ninja stabbed Sasuke with three katanas._**

"You know Sakura...He always watched you from afar." muttered Naruto quietly as he stared up at the sky. Sakura sighed as she stared at the clouds.

"Strange isn't it...He only started to show feelings when I began ignoring him." said Sakura as she chuckled a little. Naruto stared at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I can say that he truly cares for you. He risked everything just to protect you..Do you remember his last words?" asked Naruto as he scratched the back of his head.

Sakura looked down as a few tears fell. His last words...

_**Sakura watched in horror as Sasuke fell down and Sakura catched him. The sound ninjas nodded at each other before they departed. Their mission was finished.**_

_**Naruto panted as he ran towards his teammates. He was horrified to see a three swords right through Sasuke.**_

_**Sasuke was barely breathing, and his eyes were almost closing. Naruto kneeled beside Sakura before he started to shake Sasuke's leg.**_

_**"Bastard! Wake up!" he shouted. Sasuke stared at Naruto before he coughed out blood. Sakura gasped before tears fell down her delicate face.**_

_**"Naruto...kill...Itachi...for...me." said Sasuke faintly. Naruto's eyes widened.**_

_**"Bastard! Stop talking like that!"**_

_**He received no answer from his male teammate. There was only nothing but pure silence, and Naruto did not like it one bit.**_

_**"Sa-sasuke?" asked Naruto. Sakura stared desperately at her teammate. She stared at her hands before placing them over Sasuke.**_

_**"I-I can heal you..." said Sakura as a light glow started to emit from her hands, yet it faded away almost instantly.**_

_**"Sto-stop it...Sakura...you...used...up...too much chakra...already." he said before he started to cough out more blood. Sakura desperately tried to heal him, yet no chakra found its way towards her hands. She cried as tears fell down. One of it reached Sasuke's face and he stared up at her.**_

_**"Sasuke...don't worry...you-you'll live." said Sakura desperately.**_

_**Sasuke stared at her.**_

_**"Naruto, take care of her." said Sasuke as he coughed out more blood. Naruto's eyes widened in fear.**_

_**Sasuke reached up to touch Sakura's face and tears fell from her eyes.**_

_**"Sakura...I...love...you..." said Sasuke before his hand fell down and his eyes closed. Sakura's eyes widened and she turned away from Sasuke. Tears fell continuously.**_

* * *

**6 years later**

Sakura hummed slightly to herself as she held a bouquet of flowers in one hand. She walked across the bridge, wherein she and her team usually trained a long time ago and she stared at the wonderful lake.

She sighed before she smiled, then she turned left as she reached the other end of the bridge. After a few minutes of walking, she finally reached a very beautiful Sakura tree. A stone stood in front of it, bearing the words "Uchiha Sasuke".

She kneeled in front of the stone and smiled. She remembered when Naruto insisted that Sasuke should be buried under a Sakura tree. She laughed at the thought and then laid down the bouquet.

"Hey Sasuke...I just came by here to tell you some good news." said Sakura as the wind blew and her hair covered her face.

"Well firstly, I'm pregnant. Fascinating, isn't it? It's a boy." said Sakura happily. She stopped for a little while when she thought about it.

_Hmm...I wonder what he's gonna name him...It better be good or else I'll poke him with a stick._

Sakura chuckled before she turned to the stone again.

"You know the second good news?" asked Sakura. She looked down before she looked up again.

"Naruto finally killed Itachi..." said Sakura. A hand held her shoulder and she turned her head, only to see her husband pouting.

"Hey! I was supposed to tell him that!" said Naruto. Sakura chuckled before she stood up. She stared at her husband.

"Stop acting like a child and let's get going..."

Naruto smiled before placing his hand over Sakura's shoulder.

"I was thinking Naruto...What should we name him?" asked Sakura as they walked away, her hand over her stomach.

Naruto looked up at the sky before he smiled his foxy grin and turned to his wife.

"How about Naruto Junior?" asked Naruto.

Smoke came out of Sakura's ears and she poked Naruto.

"I will not name my son Naruto Junior!" she said. Narutolaughedrubbed the back of his head. Sakura glared at his husband.

The wind blew and the flowers Sakura left in front of the stone disappeared.

_Thanks you Naruto...Thank you Sakura..._

* * *


End file.
